Etna's Day
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Etna has feelings for a certain angel and shows her sweet side because of it. This is partly Enta's point of view from the other Day's story and mostly original. I do not own any characters. Revised edition


Etna laid in bed with one eye open. The red-haired vassal had just woke-up from a pleasant dream. In this dream, Etna was happy and was with a dark-figured person. The two were in a dreary and eerie field. Etna's memory couldn't recall if she was dreaming about something that happened in the past. The vassal figured it was just a repressed memory she had of the late King Krishevskoy.

Etna opened both of her eyes and stretched in her bed. She looked up towards the ceiling she saw many times before. The vassal had never been a morning person and hated getting-up, but she always managed to do so. Etna lifted her body, removed her blankets, and got out the bed.

The still-sleepy girl stretched again, hoping to wake herself up. After a couple of tries, Etna was energized and ready to start her day. She walked over to her dresser and took-out her usual top and skirt. Etna removed her bedclothes, which were nothing but her underwear, and changed into her top and skirt. She strapped and tightened the belts on her skirt and placed her dirty clothes in her hamper, which was right next to Flonne's.

A couple of weeks ago, Etna asked Flonne to move in with her. Flonne gladly accepted, because it gave her a chance to know more about Etna. Only a few people knew about this arrangement, but for the people who did know, Etna told them that she was lonely, which she was. When Flonne moved-in, she placed her items on the right side of the room, while Etna moved her stuff to the left. Since then, the vassal and the angel had become better friends, and neither of two felt lonely.

While Etna's side of the room had a dark, Netherworld-esque feeling to it, Flonne's side of the room had a happy, Celesta-esque feeling. Etna's side was dull and boring with the castle's basic brown walls; Flonne's side had an array of bright colors and was filled with flowers. Etna, after seeing what Flonne's side of the room looked like, planted some flower seeds a week ago; Although Etna took good care of the flowers, nothing has yet bloomed nor even spouted.

The vassal picked up a watering jug and watered her soon-to-be flowers; she sighed, thinking nothing would grow. Etna placed the watering jug down on her table next to a small vase containing half-dozen flowers that were given to her and walked towards the door. She opened it and closed it, with her being on the other side.

Etna walked slowly through the dull castle halls; Etna believed Flonne had the right idea when she painted her room with bright colors, because this whole castle needed it. She drifted vagrantly until she heard her name called out loud by a familiar voice. No doubt it was Laharl, so she rushed to his chamber to see what he needed. She reached his quarters and saw Laharl carrying a basket.

"Wash these." The overlord demanded. Etna took the basket and felt it was pretty heavy. Etna peered into the basket and saw some clothes with wet marks on them. The grand master looked down at his feet, being ashamed of his self, although he had no to reason to. The red-hair smirked.

"Aww... the little overlord wetted his..." Etna said, patronizing the boy.

"Shut up!" Laharl taking offence towards Etna's comment. Etna heard a light giggle and some footsteps from outside the room. She then noticed the overlord using some soft of freshener. Laharl sprayed it in his room trying to rid of the light musk that dispersed from his bed.

"You know, Laharl, there's a better way to hide this secret." Etna said softly to Laharl.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Laharl made his statement. "It seems like a good idea, but there are people who like to dig through my garbage and try to bring me down, and some of those attempts had been pretty pathetic. One even tried to re-draw the picture he thought Maderas had of me, throw it in my trash, re-find that same picture after my trash had been taken out, and show the Netherworld. Of course, the lines were so poorly drawn; no camera in the Netherworld could have taken that picture. Now if they were to find a used diaper in my trash; some people wouldn't believe the person, and others will. Those people would go to great lengths to prove it. Although I lock my door at night, if somebody could prove something negative of me, that sly bastard could easily get-in..."

"Or... maybe it's just because you're paranoid." Etna said.

"I'm the overlord! No one questions my beliefs. Leave!" An angry Laharl ordered his vassal.

"Fine." Etna said as walked out of Laharl quarters with his dirty laundry. "You may be an overlord, but you're nothing more than a bed wetter." Etna said to herself under her breath. The vassal walked down the halls carrying the musky clothes. On her trip to the laundry-room, Etna ran into the peppy angel, Flonne.

"Hello, dood!" Flonne yelled with passion.

"Been playing with the prinnies I see." Etna said with no doubt in her voice and a smile on her face.

Flonne nodded her head and hugged herself. Flonne then took a sniff. "Did Laharl have another accident?"

"Yep." Etna said bluntly. "But at least there's a positive side to this short-coming"

Flonne stared at Etna dumb-fondly.

"If it wasn't for his short-comings, such as his accidents, then Laharl would think to high-and-mighty of himself. If he thinks to high-and-mighty of his self, he'd become arrogant, and history told us these people were punished, usually by death." Etna explained to Flonne.

"Oh, okay." Flonne smiled. "I better not stop you, please, continue on your way." The angel said as she skipped off. Etna's cheeks began to glow red. Flonne was always an understanding and caring person, and honestly, that's what she liked about her. Etna remembered when she first had these feelings a month ago.

00000

"Etna, I want to show you something." Flonne smiled as she requested the vassal. Etna, having nothing to do at the time, agreed to go with her. Etna followed Flonne throughout the castle, until she reached a door; it was Flonne's room at the time. Flonne opened the door to Etna what was inside. Etna just gasped. Flonne managed to grow a lush and beautiful garden in her own room. Flowers completely aligned her room a bed of flowers lied on the floor.

"H... how? H... how did you do it?" Etna was spellbound by the flowers.

Flonne smiled. "You can do anything with the power of love!" Etna felt the strong feelings of Flonne's passion. "Here, I picked these for you; I knew how you liked red, so I figured you would like them." The flowers Flonne picked for her were roses; a half-dozen red roses. Etna accepted the roses with much gratitude.

Etna stared at the roses as a tear came to her eye. Flonne's sweet compassion made Etna so happy that she wanted to cry so much, she could not hold all the tears back.

"Thank you very much." Etna showed her gratitude with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Flonne smiled again. "Don't mention it, it was nothing." While Flonne said that, Etna caught a glimpse of the angel's eyes through her tears. Etna could see all the love Flonne had. The red-haired girl stared into the angel's eyes; she saw happiness in the eye of Flonne. Etna walked toward Flonne slowly with contempt. Etna stood in-front of Flonne and lifted the angel's head.

"These roses are more than nothing, they are special to me. If you can't accept my gratitude through words, then I'll express myself." Etna began to move her lips towards Flonne's until she a door slamming open.

"Flonne! Come here." The mysterious voice ordered. Etna moved herself from Flonne and stepped to the side. She could tell no doubt the voice was Laharl. The requested angel walked towards the overlord, and the two left the room.

Etna stood in the room all-alone grasping the flowers Flonne had given her. She gave up trying to hold her tears back and allowed them to flow freely. Etna sat on Flonne's bed, letting her tear run off her face.

00000

As Etna remembered that situation, tears formed and flowed off her face. Since then, Etna feelings of her had been controlled, but those feelings quickly came back. Etna sniffed. "Why Laharl? Why did you come in the door at that moment? I was happy and you had to take it away, you inconsiderate bastard; you little motherfucker, how could you do that?" Etna allowed her emotions to temporary get the better of her.

Etna's tears began to slow down, and she began to take some deep breaths. Etna continued to breathe deeply, until she was able to calm herself. "Why did I remember that?" Etna began to feel lonely. "I need to show her my feelings." Etna thought for a second. "I know! I'll surprise her with flowers and be nicely dressed-up." Etna, having a large smile, ran-off, but leaving the basket of clothes behind.

Etna ran freely through the castle, trying to come-up with a way to find some flowers and something nice to put on, but of course, bad ideas have bad reactions and she tripped over a prinny.

"Ow, dood. Watch where you're going." The angry prinny told Etna.

"Sorry little guy." The vassal said to the prinny. As the prinny started to walk away, Etna called for the prinny's attention; no answer was given. Etna called again; no answer was given. Etna, now angry, ran up-to the prinny and lifted him over her head.

"What the..." The prinny said nervously.

"You're a rude little prinny by not answering when I called for you. I want to ask you where I can find some flowers and a nice outfit. If you don't answer me, I'll hurl you." Etna demanded an answer to her question.

" Try Blair Forest for the flowers and the Rosen Queen Company for the outfit. Please don't hurl me, dood." The prinny quickly replied to Etna's question.

"Thank you." Etna said as she ran off and dropping the prinny as she ran off. The prinny screamed as he fell to the floor. The prinny fell to the floor, but luckily he didn't explode.

Etna decided to go to the Rosen Queen Company first. She ran down there with all her might; when she actually got there, the vassal had to rest for a minute. Etna entered the store and was greeted by a smiling clerk.

"Good day madam. Is there anything I may help you with?" The clerk asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a nice outfit to wear." Etna told the clerk.

Well, there are dresses in aisles 24 and 25 and there are suits in aisles 26 through 28." The clerk answered Etna's question. The vassal bowed her head and made her way to aisle 24.

Aisle 24 contained nothing but strapless dresses. Etna hated strapless dresses and did not want to picture herself in one. Aisle 25 contained other forms of dresses and other nice female wear. Etna looked long and hard through the many different styles of dresses. The vassal didn't care for any the hundreds of dresses in the aisle. Etna tried looking down aisle 26 for hopes of finding something. To her surprise, the first suit she saw pleased the vassal. She took a deeper look at the suit; it was a black jacket with a white dress shirt and a pair of black pants, a tuxedo to the least. She checked the size and it matched hers, but she wanted to make sure it would fit. Etna walked up to a wondering clerk.

"Excuse me, but where may I try this suit on?" Etna asked with a polite tone.

The clerk gave Etna a strange look. "Over there" The clerk pointed north to a giant sign that said "dressing rooms". The vassal laughed nervously and ran north.

In the dressing room, she took off the short skirt she had on and tried the pants on. They were a great fit, expect for her tail, which went down the pant leg. Satisfied, she tried-on the shirt; another great fit. Etna looked in the mirror and loved the way she looked. Sure, this may be considered cross-dressing, but she enjoyed how he suit looked on her. Wearing this suit brought a smile to Etna's face. Finally, she tried on the jacket. She looked at the mirror once more and decided she looked better without the jacket. Slowly, she took off the shirt and pants and put-on her skirt, which now she saw as boring.

Etna exited the dressing room. She made her way towards the cashier, but some bouquets of flowers stopped her path. She glanced at the flowers only to see they were of low-quality. The colors of the flowers were dull and very few actually had a complete set of pedals. Etna wondered again how Flonne could grow such beautiful flowers in her room, when a super-store can't even grow half-decent ones.

Etna reached the cashier and told him she just wanted this suit. The cashier also gave Etna a strange look and imaged Etna wearing the suit. He rang the suit and gave Etna the price: 4,000 Hell. Etna took out four 1,000 Hell bills and gave them to the cashier. The cashier then placed the suit in a plastic dry-cleaning suit-protector.

"Good day sir... I mean madam." The cashier said, being a smart-ass. Etna took her suit and exit; smacking the cashier with her tail as she walked away. Suit in hand, Etna figured she had to place this suit somewhere, so it would no get dirty, something she had not thought about when she bought the suit. The vassal could not place it in her room, because Flonne may be there, or she may stay inside the room, with Etna not being able to get her suit. The red-hair girl thought for a moment. "The prinnies' lair!" she yelled, coming up with an idea to place her suit. The vassal made her way down to their lair. She opened the door to the prinnies' lair.

"Lady Etna! So good to see you dood. What may we prinnies do for you?" The general prinny pleased that Etna had came because of their current boredom.

"I don't really have anything for you prinnies to do." Etna told the general. "I just a place to store this suit"

"What's wrong with your quarters, Lady Etna?" The general asked.

"I really don't have room for it and I'm going to pick flowers so I don't want it to get dirty.

"Picking flowers? You? Lady Etna?" The general was somewhat shocked.

"They're not for me. They're for someone else." Etna stated towards the general.

"May I suggest a good location? Try the Forest of the Dead; it may look dreary, but there's a lush field of flowers in the eastern section." The general made himself helpful.

"Wow, thank you." The vassal bowed, showing her gratitude as she left the lair. As Etna made her way to the portal, she heard a demonic voice call for her.

"Come here, Etna!" The voice called again. Etna came to the voice only to see it was Laharl.

"Yes, Laharl?" The vassal said in monotone.

"You left my basket of clothes in the middle of the hallway." Laharl noting the dangers of leaving laundry baskets out in the open. "I was lucky enough to cross-by it and made it to laundry room with no one noticing me. How dare you do that?"

"I just got excited by something else and completely forgot about it."

"Forgot? How could you forget about something like that?" Laharl demanded to receive an answer.

"You're so angry all the time." Etna made a statement. "I think it's because of this castle; it just seems so bland." Laharl took a good look at the walls; even he agreed they were boring. "I think the castle should be remodeled"

"You have a good point there Etna." Laharl showed agreement. "The last time the castle was painted was when my father became overlord about 2,500 years ago." Laharl walked to his quarters, thinking about changing the castle. Etna, on the other hand, continued on her way to the portal. She reached the portal and was greeted by a mage.

"Good day, Etna." The mage greeted the girl with formality. "Where may you wish to go?"

" Forest of the Dead, Eastern section." Etna answered the mage's question.

"Very well." The mage said as she lifted her staff.

The thing she knew, Etna was in the Forest of the Dead. With a first glance, Etna did not see a flower field. The vassal looked around the area for the field, but had no luck.

"I wonder if the general was incorrect about the flowers." Etna said to herself. The red-hair girl then came across a large tree about twice the size of the surrounding trees. Etna walked to the other side of the tree and found what she had been looking for; a large field of flowers that appeared to have no end. Etna smirked and made her way to the flower. With so many flowers, she did not know which ones she wanted to pick. Suddenly she noticed a batch of golden lilies which reminded the vassal of Flonne's hair. She decided to choose those; the vassal slowly walked over to the batch, trying not to step on any flowers, and picked out a dozen golden lilies.

Flowers in hand, Etna memorized this location and made her way back to the portal. She used the portal and was teleported back into the castle. The vassal then happened to notice a clock on the wall; 5:25 pm is what it read. Etna then realized most of her day had already past her. Shrugging it off, she made her way to the prinnies' lair to drop off the flowers. In the lair, she was greeted with much respect.

"Welcome, Lady Etna. Here to pick up your suit?" The general asked Lady Etna.

"Not yet, but I was wondering if you could hold these flowers." Etna asked the general.

"Of course, dood. My guess is you liked the place I told you about." The general said.

"Yes. I never thought a place like that could exist in Netherworld." Etna said in amazement.

"I just wonder who takes care of the field." The general asked. Etna, knowing it could not be Flonne, wondered as well as she left the lair. She made her way back to her quarters. When she reached her room, she saw Flonne and a prinny running out of her room. Etna, who was agile, was able to catch the fleeing. The vassal looked at the prinny and saw it was the one from before.

"It's you" both the characters said to each other.

"Why were you running out of my room just now?" Etna demanded.

"Your room?" The prinny said excitedly. "So it's true." He said to himself. "I was running out because the girl startled me, and I was doing some laundry.

"You're horrible at lying." Etna said bluntly.

"I know." The prinny replying to something he should not. Etna cocked the prinny like a football and was ready to throw him. At a moment's will, she did. The prinny flew farther than Etna imaged she could throw. She smiled as the prinny busted into flames and created a loud bang. Just then, Laharl, who was looking at the walls, heard the bang and rushed to the crash area.

"What happened? Why did someone throw a prinny?" Laharl answered his question with another question.

Etna raised her hand.

"Why Etna?" Laharl demanded a response.

"The prinny came running out of my room." Etna testified.

"He was going through our clothes" Flonne trying to support Etna.

"Must have been a pervert." Laharl told himself and then sighed. "I got to go and revive him, I guess" Laharl said as he walked away. Etna then Flonne sigh.

"Too bad the little guy won't be able to enjoy his panty-raid" Etna told Flonne. Flonne just nodded. "Are you tired?" Etna asked Flonne.

"I just had a long day. Although I probably would not fall asleep for a while, I would like to relax." Flonne stated.

"Oh, okay." Etna said to Flonne. She walked closer to the angel, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and ran off. Etna smiled, thinking tonight could be a great night between the two. The vassal ran towards the prinnies' lair for tonight. Upon reaching the prinnies' lair, Etna noticed the prinny she threw was coming from behind her.

"Hey, dood, wait up; I want to ask you something." The prinny tried to get the vassal's attention. Etna, being respectful, stopped and waited for the prinny. "Dood, I have to know are those flowers in the lair for Miss Flonne?" The prinny asked. Etna gave it no mind and continued forward, knowing the prinny did not need an answer. Etna entered the lair and was, nice again, greeted by the general.

"Lady Etna. Have you come to pick-up you items?" The general asked. Etna nodded. The general waddled his way to the hanging suit, lifted it, and gave it to Etna. The general then lifted a bouquet of flowers and gave it to Etna. "I had the opportunity to bouquet the lilies you gave me. I hope you don't mind"

"I don't mind; thank you." Etna bowed again, showing her gratitude as she took the flowers from the general. "Uhh... is there a place around here where I could change into this suit"

"That suit's for you?" The general was surprised over Etna's style of dress. "Over there." The general walked north to a room with a door. Etna walked over to the door and entered it; it was the prinnies; bedroom. The room itself just had one bed for every prinny, a few small mirrors, and a large hanging clock. The vassal took off her skirt and got into her suit. A warm feeling came over her as she put the suit on. She looked at herself through one of the mirrors and adored the way she looked. Etna then took a look at her hair; considering the outfit she was wearing, she decided to let her hair down. Once she did so, Etna looked at a mirror and thought she was another person for a moment. Etna took another second-or-so to make sure she looked well, and then she exited the prinnies bedroom.

The general stared at Etna at disbelief. "Is that you Etna?" The general being serious.

The different Etna nodded. "Thank you for holding the suit and flowers, for binding the flowers, and allowing me to change." Etna grabbed her flowers and began to leave.

"No problem, dood" The general waving as Etna left. With suit on and flowers in-hand, she walked through the castle over towards her room. As Etna stood outside her room, her blood began to race, her heart pounded, and she became nervous. Etna took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Within a second, Flonne opened the door. Her eyes glared. "Is that you Etna?"

"Yep." Etna told Flonne. "Here I picked these for you." The vassal showed the angel the bunched lilies. "I saw these, and I thought of you"

"This was a nice surprise. Thank you Etna." Flonne giggled. "Come on in"

Etna entered her room and noticed Flonne sitting on her own bed. Etna sat down next to her. "Remember when you gave me those roses a month-or-so ago"

"Of course, you were so happy when I gave them to you, that tears were coming down your cheek." Flonne smiling as she replied. "But these flowers more than make-up for the flowers I gave to you"

"I'm glad you're happy, but there is something I want out of it." Etna was blunt with Flonne.

Flonne blinked.

"I want your happiness." Etna stared into the angel's eyes.

"I'm as happy as I could be." Flonne smiled. Well, I could be happier." Etna said. "This is what I wanted to give you last time." Etna's lips moved closer to Flonne's until the two finally connected. Flonne did not quite know what Etna's intentions were, but it soon came to her as she felt her lips. The red-hair girl's blood began to rush and goose-bumps spouted over her body. Etna was enjoying every moment of the kiss, but she was more curious to she what was Flonne's reaction was, so she departed her lips from Flonne. Flonne had a smile on her face, but her reaction still seemed a little vague. Etna had an idea, so she grabbed Flonne's gentle hand and told the angel to follow her.

Etna was running ahead of Flonne leaving Flonne no choice but to keep-up. The prinny, who happened to be walking around, spotted the two girls holding hands; the prinny jumped for and ran to the girls' room, hoping to catch some action later on.

Etna slowed down as she reached the portal. She told the mage to take Flonne and her to the Forest of the Dead, Eastern section. Before the girl knew it, they were in the Forest of the Dead. Flonne wondered why Etna came here, but Etna began to run-off again. The vassal took the same path as before and came towards the giant tree. Etna slowed down, and walked around the tree. Flonne's eyes lit-up at the beautiful site the flowers beheld.

Flonne gasped. "It's beautiful! How did you ever find a place like this?"

Etna just smiled. "This is my thanks for the roses." Etna said as she placed her arm around Flonne. The angel just blushed and stared into the field, and then back at Etna.

"This is a wonderful gift," Flonne giggled. "but you're the best gift I could ever receive." The two wrapped each other's arms around each other and stared into the flower field.

Back at the girls' room; the prinny was waiting he the girls to return so he could spy on him. Suddenly, the prinny notice a sprout emerging from Etna's plant. The prinny gave it no mind and continued to wait for the two girls.


End file.
